


Keeping Him Waiting

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn't like to wait! Written for the Oxoniensis porn challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Him Waiting

## Keeping Him Waiting

by Vivian Darkbloom

<http://tasabian.livejournal.com/profile>

* * *

"I'm home," says Clark, warily, setting his brief-case down. 

Lex doesn't turn around. 

"I know I'm late but I've been battling Talithan space-ships for four days and-" 

"Three and a half days." 

It's Lex's frostiest voice. Clark says: 

"I had to file the story afterwards. And then Lois suggested we get some dinner and-" 

Lex's back stiffens at hearing her name. Clark smiles; Lex might think he has a poker face but his body gives away all his secrets. 

Clark moves closer, until he's right behind Lex's chair, close enough to plant a kiss on Lex's neck. Lex snorts and makes a perfunctory attempt at pulling away. 

"I know you're not really mad..." says Clark, into the soft skin below Lex's right ear. 

Lex doesn't answer but tilts his head just a little. 

"Your heart rate is speeding up and-" 

Clark traces a finger along the curve of Lex's cheek: 

"Your face is a little flushed and-" 

Clark runs his hand across Lex's chest. 

"-your breathing is getting faster." 

Lex folds his arms, not giving an inch. 

"But if you really don't feel like....talking," Clark whispers. "I'll understand." 

He manages three steps towards the kitchen before Lex jumps him. 

* * *

Clark is naked, on his back. Lex is sitting on him, also naked. The cheeks of Lex's ass have spread and his asshole is a hot little bull's-eye against Clark's chest. 

"If this is punishment," Clark murmurs, "I'll have to misbehave more often." He reaches up to stroke Lex's thigh and gets his hand smacked. 

"Hands behind your head," says Lex. Clark obeys but manages to sneak in a quick pinch of Lex-haunch on the way up, earning himself another slap. 

Lex looms over him, his thighs spread, his left hand on his cock. 

"Do it," says Clark, "Do it." 

Lex begins to jack himself off, with long, slow strokes. Clark doesn't know where to look first: at the tip of pink tongue in the corner of Lex's mouth, at the muscles corded in his thighs, at the spiky little nipples or at the pale fingers circled round his cock. 

Lex gasps; the tip of his cock is pink and damp. His hand is moving faster, rougher. He tilts to the right, almost toppling over but growls a warning when Clark puts a hand up to steady him. 

"Come for me, Lex!" Clark begs, wriggling under him. His own cock is pleading for attention: his hand, Lex's hand, Lex's mouth....God, Lex's ass..."Please!" 

"Oh, I'm going.... to.... come," says Lex, through gritted teeth. "All over you......" 

Which he does. Then he collapses onto Clark's sticky chest. Clark strokes his back, happy to be allowed to touch him again. 

"Lex?" 

Lex raises his head; his eyes always go sleepy and sloe-eyed after orgasm. This compels Clark to kiss him. 

"Lex, is my punishment over?" 

Lex crooks an eyebrow. 

"I suppose so but next time-" 

That's as far as Lex gets before he's flipped onto his back, with Clark on top of him. 

"Clark!" 

And then: 

"Oh. OH! Clark!" 

Afterwards, when the sheets are changed, the teeth are brushed and the lights are off, Lex raises his head from Clark's shoulder and says sleepily. 

"That'll teach her....Lois....that's what you get when you keep me waiting....you just tell her...." 

But Clark, smiling in the dark, thinks he might send Lois flowers instead. 


End file.
